


Don't Want To Be Afraid Anymore

by charxjay



Series: Dates and Children [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Single Father Jace, Teacher Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: He's falling fast, and he knows it but falling generally meant heartbreak for him





	

Light peaked its way through the gap in the curtains and he went to move out of his bed, like he usually did every Sunday morning but when he started to move, he registered the arm that was draped around his bare waist. Eyes wondered over to take in the sight of Simon lying next to him, a light smile spread across his lips as the nights memories ran through his mind. He didn’t want to disturb him so he just watched as the other slept, running his fingers along Simon’s arm that was wrapped around him. It was nice and peaceful, and he almost felt himself drifting back off into sleep until he heard a loud clatter and shriek coming from the kitchen and he sat up straight, and could hear Simon give a groan before he pulled a pillow over his head.

Letting a sigh leave his lips, he got himself out of bed and pulled on some pyjama bottoms before he was walking himself to the kitchen. When he walked in he saw Alec bending down to pick up a broken plate off of the ground while Carson was sitting at the table. Jace strode his way to stand next to his son, raising an eyebrow in question.

“Uncle Alec dropped the plate.” Carson spoke with an innocent smile upon his lips as he looked up towards his father.

“What did you do?” Jace asked, looking his son in the eyes taking a quick glance at the broken plate on the floor as Alec picked up the bigger pieces, and placed them on the bench.

“He thought it would be funny to place that fake spider you have on the bench.” Alec interjected before the young child could get in a word. Hazel eyes sent a glare towards his brother before he’s brushing up the rest of the mess. “He truly is your kid. I was going to make lunch…and yes, it is nearly lunch. Have you been in bed this whole time?”

“I didn’t notice, yeah I have.” Jace replied before deciding to make himself a coffee, leaning against the bench as Alec moved around him to get a few things from the cupboard behind him. “How long do you plan on staying here? Are you and Magnus going to make up anytime soon?”

“I don’t know, I think we are just trying to sort it out but for that to happen we need a bit of space. A day or two more.” Alec replied as he gave a light shrug of his shoulder, he poured some pasta into the boiling water. “Hey Simon want some pasta?”

“I wouldn’t say no.” Simon replied with a light smile upon his lips as he stepped into the kitchen, a pair of Jace’s pyjama hung a bit low on his hips, and Jace took in the sight and he knows that is a sight he could surely get use too seeing.

Jace couldn’t help but smiling at the thought of having Simon waking up in the same bed as him, walking his way around the kitchen like he lives there. Of Simon drinking his morning coffee before they’re off to work, of Simon and him taking Carson to a fair together and it just made him smile to himself. Feeling a nudge at his side, he looked down to see Carson looking up at him with a smile upon his lips.

“You like Mr Lewis.” His son said, it wasn’t a question it was a statement. “I like him too.”

Jace ruffled his child’s hair before pressing a kiss to the top of his head, taking a seat in the chair next to his son as they set themselves at the table. The table was just a square table, it wasn’t small but it wasn’t small either, it fitted four people perfectly. There was a colouring book and pencils sitting on the table, which Carson took an interest in when he got back to the table; the colouring book was a gift from Clary on Carson’s sixth birthday a week ago. Simon got himself a cup of coffee before he sat himself down at the table. As Carson coloured he told Jace of what he and Alec had been doing since Alec took him out yesterday and it seemed like the pair had gotten up to some fun. Lunch was ready and Alec took the last seat once everyone had a plate.

**

The rest of the day was spent watching movies, Simon offered to cook dinner when the time arrived and that made Jace’s heart do flips and he thought to himself, _I’m falling hard_. Now, Simon was putting Carson to bed leaving Alec and Jace in the living room.

“Alec, I don’t want this to end. I’m so happy with him; I don’t want it to end.” Jace admitted, his mind flashing to those years ago when he lost Carson’s mother the day before Carson’s first birthday. They were young, but they were happy because they had a nice support system or so it seemed until she had left, no note or anything. She was just _gone._

“Simon’s a great guy, he won’t leave. He’s putting Carson to bed, he was accepting of you and your rules. Jace, most of your past relationships left because they wanted in your pants and they couldn’t wait but _he_ did. You know I’m not the guy’s biggest fan.”

“You’re not most people’s biggest fan.” Jace interjected, causing a smile to spread across both of their lips.

“My point is that, you’ve been dating him for four months now and I think it’s scaring you because it is your longest relationship since Brenna. But Simon isn’t showing any signs of leaving.”

His eyes look down to his hands because Alec was right, he was scared that this might actually last and he’ll get to be happy with someone who loves him back only for it to be ripped from his hands at the worst possible time. He was afraid of letting himself fall for someone until the cruel hands of fate had their way with him. Yet, Simon doesn’t seem to be budging from his side and that makes Jace’s heart beat a million miles an hour, yet ache at the same time because that fear, it still lingers within his mind.

Silence fell over them for a few moments before Simon walked in to the living room, and saying, “The little guy is asleep and I should go home as that is where all my clothes are and I have work in the morning.”

Jace nodded his head, giving Simon a smile as he stood up and took hold of Simon’s hand as he decided to walk Simon out to his car, they stopped at the car and Jace let go of Simon’s hand. Sucking in a breath and slowly letting it out, he leant in and pressed a soft kiss to Simon’s lips. As he pulled away, he let the words _“I love you”_ roll off of his lips and he opened his eyes to watch for Simon’s reaction to those words, and he was happy with kiss that Simon gave him in return, and how the words were repeated to him. One of Jace’s hands went to rest upon Simon’s cheek, cupping it in his hand before he pulled away biting his lip a bit. “You know, you could leave some of your clothes at mine if you ever want to stay the night again.”

Simon nodded his head a bit. “Yeah, okay.” And with one last kiss, they said their goodbyes and Simon got in his car before he left, and Jace went back inside with a huge grin on his smile on his face.


End file.
